Emilia Griffith
Emilia Griffith is the Yellow Star Force Ranger, and half-Mayishan through her mother, Queen Ellikacha. Character History Emilia was born to Terry Bonlin and Elizabeth Griffith-Bonlin (originally known as Ellikacha of Mayisha). Not much is known about her early life, but at some point she became aware of her alien heritage, and was chosen as the Yellow Star Force Ranger in the event that Empress Quita escaped imprisonment. Emilia was apparently a studious high schooler, working for a scholarship as she neared the end of high school. She and Shane did not get along well, but Sammy and Brooke were able to smooth things over. A zombie attack began that day, but intsead of running with her friends, Emilia morphed into the Yellow Ranger, fighting for a little while before losing her morph--alone, she couldn't morph more than once or for very long. She teleported herself and the other four teens to HQ, where her mother explained the situation and offered the others their morphers. When they accepted and returned to the battlefield, Emilia engaged Haxlax, but even with her blaster she couldn't cause any real damage. Emilia's knowledge of the Rangers' arsenal came in very handy when her mother was kidnapped by Tykamor. She was able to pilot HQ to the Dark Graveyard. Once again, she fought Haxlax with no success, and he left her for Tykamor to finish. However, the revelation that she was Ellikacha's daughter threw the monster off enough that the team could land a solid hit on him. She also led the team in forming their Megazord for the first time. Off-duty one day, Emilia bumped into a couple of curious old friends. Her responses to why they hadn't seen her since summer break began only made the suspicious, and she slipped away as soon as she could. No sooner was she out of sight than the two were attacked by zombies. With all of her teammates occupied elsewhere, Emilia had to fight on her own--sort of. The last batch of her attackers were blown up by black energy. As Elizabeth explained, only Emilia's uncle, Zachariah, could have done it, even though he'd been presumed dead for millennia. When Shane lost his morpher and Elizabeth demoted him to Pink Ranger, Emilia laughed--but changed her tune as Elizabeth announced she was going to be replaced. Apparently it was too dangerous for her to fight, as Ellikacha's daughter, and she had had some kind of attitude change that Elizabeth didn't like. The suggestion of her friend Lyla replacing her made Emilia laugh. However, for some reason the battle with Thievry changed Elizabeth's mind, and she reinstated Emilia. The Yellow Ranger spent the following victory celebration talking to Sammy. Emilia and Shane bickered throughout the second fight with Kilon. When Neckra attacked the team, she singled Emilia out, being her cousin. They fought, Neckra winning the first time and gloating over her. When Shane arrived, Sammy made sure Emilia was okay as they reengaged the enemy. This time Neckra nearly killed Emilia but for Zachariah's intervention. During a brief respite between battles, Emilia and Sammy sparred together in HQ. Thus they and Clayton were able to face Zelter the Great when he first attacked. When Zachariah appeared, and the monster grew giant-sized, Emilia begged her uncle to just go talk to Ellikacha, and he did. In their second battle with a new, powerful foe named Echidna, Emilia was rescued by the arrival of a girl in yellow who could generate force fields. The stranger surprised her by addressing her by name without being told; she was part of a team of Rangers from the future. Personality Emilia is focused on her mission, though her knowledge (and possibly the fact that she's a princess) can make her act superior at times. Thanks to Shane's rudeness and her short temper, the two have a near-rivalry going. Her mother chose her as Yellow Ranger for her warriorlike qualities, presumably meaning her fighting skills, as Emilia seems to be the best fighter of the team. Arsenal *Yellow Star Morpher *Blaster *Star Hammer *Cat Zord Appearance Emilia is a fair-skinned Caucasian brunette. Category:Star Force Category:Female